Take My Breath Away
by sarahcanrana
Summary: CSI: Las Vegas has a serial killer on their hands and CSI: New York steps in to help. Greg finds two new loves, Sharlene.and Field-Training - Two New Chapters! Come on! Read! LOL. I promise you. It's really good, however, unfinished. read anyway! )
1. Introduction to the Story

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

Introduction to the story:

This is my very first CSI story. I would really appreciate it if after you read, that you give me some reviews! My story is still in the works so I need your help to bring the story to life, per say. I find stories more interesting as if it was a play, so I wrote the story in a script fashion. And one more thing, this story is really surrounded around the character of Greg Sanders, however I'll try my best to make it like the real CSI and add little tidbits of each character.

My story is entitled, "Take My Breath Away". It is about a serial strangler who seemingly fled to Las Vegas from New York. CSI: New York helps our protagonists track down the killer before more women are brutally beaten. There's only one problem, well, several – the killer leaves no evidence behind. I know what you're all thinking, "_But how can that be? No evidence?"_ Well, this guy's really good. And now, before we embark on my first attempt at a public story, I would first like to introduce a few main characters of my own.

Oh, and a side note. There are a lot more Asian people in this story than you would see on TV. Why wouldn't there be? I'm Asian! YAY ME! Besides, that little feature, you know, the victims being Asian, is a tad useful in this story.

** 1) Sharlene Chang**  
- CSI: New York  
- Certified CSI field worker and lab technician  
- One of the CSI: New York who worked on the case of the 'Serial Strangler'

**2) Tracie Willows**  
- CSI: New York  
- CSI field worker  
- Primary in the case of the 'Serial Strangler'

**3) Dirk Knight**  
- CSI: New York  
- CSI field worker  
- Also one of the field workers who worked on the 'Serial Strangler' case 

And so, we begin the case of the 'Serial Strangler'.


	2. Grissom's Turn Down

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

** "Grissom's Turn Down"**

_Grissom is on the phone with CSI: New York Supervisor Harold Mantle. The afternoon's light was not visible in his office. The other CSIs were out on the field with the exception of Catherine who came in to start her shift._

**MANTLE**: We have reason to believe the strangler has in fact fled to Las Vegas.**  
GRISSOM**: Where's the proof?**  
MANTLE**: There is none. We've got a serial killer here. Three women were strangled and killed in the same fashion in New York, and one in your vicinity. We need to act rational! Another woman is bound to be attacked.**  
GRISSOM**: I agree. But, how do you know our killers are one and the same?**  
MANTLE**: All the women had the same features and were all attacked from behind. Even if this person may be a copy-cat, we need to check this one out.  
** GRISSOM**: Look…my team is capable.  
** MANTLE**: You're making a terrible mistake.  
** GRISSOM**: We can handle it.

_Meanwhile, the anonymous attacker strikes again. In a downtown Las Vegas alleyway, a young woman is attacked from behind. He wears gloves to ensure no prints are left behind at the scene. Grissom's pager beeps and is called to the scene. As he leaves his office, he passes the break room where Catherine was having a cup of Greg's special blend of Blue Hawaiian coffee. _

**GRISSOM**: Catherine.  
** CATHERINE**: What's up?  
** GRISSOM**: We have to get to a scene.  
** CATHERINE**: Another strangling? [Grissom nods] I'll drive.

_The two CSIs pass the DNA lab where Greg was working. Catherine hands the mug of coffee to the young, vibrant lab technician who currently was reading the latest edition of YM._

**GREG**: Hey, whoa. What's going on?  
** CATHERINE**: Another attack.  
**GREG**: Is there anything I can do?  
** GRISSOM**: Yes, when Sara and Nick get back tell them to page me.  
**GREG**: Okay… [watches them rush away then looks towards Catherine's cup of coffee]


	3. Vegas Victim No 2

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

**"Vegas Victim #2"**

_Detective Brass meets both Catherine and Grissom at the scene. They walk past the yellow tape as the detective walks up to them._

**BRASS**: Would you believe it?**  
GRISSOM**: Believe what?**  
BRASS**: That this guy can get away with murders in broad daylight.**  
CATHERINE**: What can you tell us about the vic?**  
BRASS**: Amy Liu…Asian…5-foot 7-inches? Long brown hair… [Brass hands over Amy's wallet to Catherine]**  
CATHERINE**: You took her wallet from her bag? [Opens the wallet] 25 years old… **   
BRASS**: Nope. It was right beside her body…strange thing, though.**  
GRISSOM**: No money was taken?**  
BRASS**: No money was taken.**  
CATHERINE**: Now why would a person take a wallet out of the victim's bag for no reason at all?**  
GRISSOM**: Maybe the killer wanted to know who he killed.

_They see the victim, Amy Liu, laying face down on the street – her handbag still around her left arm. Grissom pulls out his digital camera and takes pictures of her and the surrounding areas from different angles. He moves her hair aside and snaps a few shots of her neck._

**GRISSOM**: Hey, Catherine. Look at this.**  
CATHERINE**: All I see is swelling… [She turns to Grissom] …What do you see?**  
GRISSOM**: Grip marks, on only one side of her neck…He only strangled her with one hand. Swab her fingernails.**  
CATHERINE**: Yep. I'll take the swab to the lab after I'm done here.**  
GRISSOM**: Good. I got to go make a phone call. I'll meet you back at the lab.**  
CATHERINE**: Whoa, how are you going to get there?**  
GRISSOM**: I'll walk. [He walks away]

  



	4. Back at the Lab

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

**"Back at the Lab"**

_ Catherine has returned to the lab with her sample from Amy Liu's fingernails. Grissom hadn't returned yet and she was getting worried – about the case and Grissom. She paced around the Greg's lab equipment._

**CATHERINE**: Can't you speed this up, Greg?**  
GREG**: Catherine…Patience is a virtue. 

_Greg keeps clicking his mouse and finally, the file prints out. He grabs it and reads it. Greg now has a somewhat disappointed look on his face._

**CATHERINE**: Well?**  
GREG**: Good news or the bad news first? 

_Catherine snatches the page right out of Greg's hands giving him paper cuts on both his palms._

**GREG**: OW. [He looks at his cut palms and then mumbles] I'm pretty sure I just talked to you about patience... [Mumbles some more] First you blow me out of Trace…then take my coffee…now give me paper cuts…**  
CATHERINE**: [says quite quickly] …Really sorry, Greg… 

_As Greg leaves his lab, he walks past Grissom who rushes in and knocks into his lab tech._

**GRISSOM**: Sorry Greg…**  
GREG**: [mumbles] Yea… sorry…**  
GRISSOM**: [looks back at Greg, and then turns to Catherine.] What do we have?**  
CATHERINE**: We have some epithelial fragments here, alright. Unfortunately, no one to match it to… Where'd you run off to?**  
GRISSOM**: Just made a phone call, that's all.**  
CATHERINE**: Right…  
** GRISSOM**: Anyway, where'd Greggo run off to? I have to give him some news.

_Greg walks in with paper towels in grasped in his palms._  
**  
GREG**: [grumpy-sounding and mumbles] Right here, boss.**  
GRISSOM**: Good news. You start field training in two days.**  
GREG**: [He suddenly lights up to his normal self.] …Really?**  
GRISSOM**: Yea, we've got a few CSIs coming in from New York to help us with the strangling cases and I thought – 'hey, they have the experience, and Greg has knowledge of Las Vegas.**  
GREG**: Thanks, boss! …Oh, Sara and Nick are in the break room waiting for you. 

_Greg nearly skips out of the DNA lab to finish cleaning up his hands with a huge smirk on his face. Catherine turns to Grissom._

**CATHERINE**: Look, Grissom. We don't need anymore outsiders to barge on our cases. We don't need them – they're just as useless as these lab results!**  
GRISSOM**: Oh…Don't worry. They're both relevant.


	5. CSI: New York Steps In

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

**"CSI: New York Steps In"**

_It's just past five o'clock when Greg comes to sign in that day. Since he is a little early for work, he decides to go to the break room and have a cup of coffee before he began processing results for the CSIs. He steps in and sees Catherine sitting at the table reading a magazine. Grissom walks past the break room to the front._

**GREG**: Hello, Catherine. How's the case going?**  
CATHERINE**: [sighs] It could be worse…**  
GREG**: What would 'worse' be?**  
CATHERINE**: Those CSIs from New York are coming tomorrow…That's worse.**  
GREG**: We need the help. [cocky tone] Plus, I'll be on the field now. [gives a quirky smile]  
**CATHERINE**: Good luck…**  
GRISSOM**: [Grissom enters] Hey.**  
CATHERINE**: Any reason why you were in the foyer?**  
GRISSOM**: Yup. Follow me…Both of you…Important. They're here early. [Greg looks up.] They're in the foyer. 

_Grissom subtly leaves the break room and leaves Catherine and Greg behind. The two throw glances at each other and quickly chase after their supervisor. As Catherine turns the corner, she sees a familiar face._

**CATHERINE**: Tracie?**  
TRACIE**: Hey Cath! [she turns to her colleague who wore a dark red mini-dress, and headphones around her neck] I told you I knew someone. [giggles and turns towards Catherine to give her a hug]**  
CATHERINE**: I don't believe you're here.**  
TRACIE**: You didn't think Supervisor Mantle would send just anybody to Las Vegas? Who better than ex-sister-in-law? [laughs again] 

_Catherine begins to acquaint herself with the other CSI. Greg stands quietly behind everyone else – intimidated by all the CSIs in the room. Greg had never felt so small in his life until now. He didn't belong there as far as he knew. There is just one man among the other three women CSIs from New York. Just then, he catches sight of the girl with the headphones. "The only man Tracie had brought along for the case", or Dirk Knight, as he's known as, is chatting with her._

**SHARLENE**: So, did you meet up with your brother the other day?**  
DIRK**: Yea, he lives somewhere in uptown Vegas…Turn that Discman off, Sharlene.**  
SHARLENE**: But Dirk, it's Bad Religion... [stops her music]**  
GREG**: [thinks to himself] Sharlene…**  
GRISSOM**: Greg…This is Tracie. She's the primary for this away case.**  
GREG**: [snaps out of his daydream] Oh. Um…hello… [shakes her hand]**  
TRACIE**: I understand you're going to field-train with us. [Greg nods at her] I tell you what – I'll pair you up with Sharlene Chang. She's going to be both on the field and in the lab. 

_Greg's heart leaps into his throat. He gets to pair up with a major cutie. Woo Hoo!_

**TRACIE**: Alright, Sharlene…If you could just tear yourself away from Dirk for two seconds, I'd like to introduce you to Greg Sanders. [turns to Greg] …And this is Sharlene.

_Greg's heart slumps into the tips of his feet. She was taken…_


	6. Another Day In The Lab

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana_

"Another Day in the Lab"

_With Greg's hopes all dumped into a body bag, he didn't seem like his cheery self again…but of course, what did he have to lose? He had only just met her. He still stands there in front of everybody. Suddenly, Grissom breaks him out of his dreamland again._

**GRISSOM**: Greg, take Sharlene to your lab.**  
SHARLENE**: Yea, I need to accustom myself with your equipment. [said with a cheery smile]**  
GREG**: Uh, of course. No problem. [outstretches his hand in the direction of the lab] This way…**  
SHARLENE**: [as she walks with Greg, spins around to Tracie] Call us when you're going over the case! 

_Greg and Sharlene walk into the lab. Everything was just as Greg left it the day before – relatively clean. That is, except for the box of evidence that was sitting on his desk, and for Sara, who was sitting on his lab stool._

**SARA**: Hey Greg! Who's your friend?**  
SHARLENE**: Sharlene Chang – CSI: New York**  
SARA**: Wow, New York. I'm from San Francisco, myself… Sara Sidle… [shakes hands, smiles and then turns over to Greg] Okay Greggo, I need you to process these samples for Nick and me, okay? Get DNA, find hairs, fingerprints…the works…**  
GREG**: Wow. [looks at the loads and loads of samples] that is a lot of… stuff…for one person to handle.**  
SHARLENE**: Oh, don't worry, Greg, I can help you…Where are your extra lab coats?**  
SARA**: Thanks a lot, guys…Sharlene, great to have you aboard. [leaves lab]

_Greg grabs an extra coat from the A/V room where his buddy, Archie Johnson, works._

**ARCHIE**: Hey, I heard CSI: New York invaded Vegas.**  
GREG**: They did. And they sent over really nice-looking conquerors. **  
ARCHIE**: [looks across the hall to where Sharlene stretched her arms over her head. Dirk enters the room at this point. Archie whistles.] She can conquer me any day. [Archie nudges Greg] Anyway, back to Warrick's case…Have fun.**  
GREG**: Yea… [reluctant smirk] 

_As Greg turned from Archie, he spots Dirk holding Sharlene's wrist, almost pulling her out of the lab with just his hand._

**DIRK**: Sharlene! Come on. We've got a case to work!**  
SHARLENE**: Yea, but Greg is apart of this case now and I'm bringing him with us.**  
DIRK**: Look, we're going to the morgue. I highly doubt that a lab tech like him is going to want to be in there…besides, he'd hold us back. [Sharlene sees Greg by the doorway and Dirk turns around. He leaves the room in a rush. Greg looks, kind of hurt.]**  
SHARLENE**: He didn't mean it.**  
GREG**: He's right…I'm just a lowly lab technician.**  
SHARLENE**: Come on…Let's get to the morgue.**  
GREG**: No, you go ahead. I've got to stay here and do…"lab tech" stuff.  
** SHARLENE**: I can't do that, Greg. [smirk] Come on, let's go...We'll do all that "lab tech" stuff tomorrow.**  
GREG**: ...But I really should --  
**SHARLENE**: Come on, just for 15 minutes, okay?

_Sharlene pulls Greg out of his lab stool and they leave together down the hall towards the morgue. Archie stops working and watches the two walk away._

**ARCHIE**: [says it quietly] You go, Greg...


	7. The Morgue

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana  
  
_

** "The Morgue" **

_ Dr. Robbins is already filling in the New York crew, including Catherine. Before he "unveils" the body, Greg and Sharlene come in quietly so that Dr. Robbins would not be disturbed. Dirk throws a dark look towards Greg and Sharlene. Tracie and Emma Buffer, (the other CSI), watched Dirk. The Vegas crims do not take notice. _

**ROBBINS**: Okay, if we take a look at the contusion around her neck, you will notice that it is situated around the left side.  
**EMMA**: Alright, so that tells us that he killed her with one hand…his left hand? What does that have to do with anything?  
**ROBBINS**: Absolutely nothing…I've got nothing.  
**SHARLENE**: There has to be something! This isn't going back to the cold case files!  
**TRACIE**: Calm down Sharlene… 

_ Suddenly Sharlene is paged. She looks at her pager. Everyone looks at her._

**TRACIE**: What is it?  
**SHARLENE**: …I got paged by Grissom. I'll be back. Come one, Greg.  
**CATHERINE**: We'll fill you two in later. 

_ Sharlene follows Greg to Grissom's office. It is a very morbid place. There are not windows, at least none that are visible. The shelves are lined with creepy-crawly things and the chemical fridge is loaded with experiments, though the environment is welcoming. Only the humming of the computer on Grissom's desk, and the chirping of crickets made this office feel homely._

**SHARLENE**: I just got your page, sir. What's up?  
**GRISSOM**: There was another victim found in the park just a few hours ago… [looks at Greg] Greg?  
**GREG**: Yea, I know…I'll leave.  
**GRISSOM**: No wait…You're going with Sharlene. Better start your training now, right? I'll get someone to fill in your lab tech duties for now.  
**GREG**: Thanks, boss…["pretty damn proud of himself" look]


	8. First Time on the Field

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY -- THE SERIAL STRANGLER  
**_A CSI Fan Fiction by sarahcanrana  
  
_ First Time on the Field

_Greg's excited. He doesn't show it, but, he really is. He drives the SUV to the crime scene with Sharlene in shotgun. He tries to remember what he read in that manual Grissom gave him. The two crims step out of the car and retrieve their kits. _

**SHARLENE**: Alright, Greg. What's the first rule of investigating any crime scene? [shuts car door]  
**GREG**: Gloves? [shuts car door]  
**SHARLENE**: Gloves...and the second rule?  
**GREG**: Uh...I don't know... what is it?  
**SHARLENE**: Try not to throw up all over the crime scene. [laughs]  
**GREG**: [worried look] um... okay...  
**SHARLENE**: Greg...loosen up a bit...it was a joke...  
**GREG**: Oh... -_-'  
**BRASS**: [Brass comes up to the two crims] Hi. Detective Brass.  
**SHARLENE**: Chang. What do we have here?  
**BRASS**: Another young, Asian woman... mid-20s... Two teenagers found her.  
**SHARLENE**: Hmm..with all those victims being young and Asian...I should watch out. [smirks at Greg. Greg doesn't smirk back] ...Um...where's the body?  
**BRASS**: Follow me… [looks at Greg] well, well… field-training, are we?  
**GREG**: Uh…yea… [nods]

_Brass leads them to the edge of a small wood near a playground park set._

**BRASS**: There you go...I'll go talk to the witnesses...[begins to walk away]  
**GREG**: [looks at the ground] Mud… footprints. [looks up] Uh…Detective Brass…?  
**BRASS**: Yea, Sanders? [Sharlene watches the two]  
**GREG**: Did anyone come in here before us?  
**BRASS**: Probably the teens.  
**GREG**: Get their shoe prints for me, will you?  
**BRASS**: No problem. [leaves]  
**SHARLENE**: [from behind Greg] You go, Greg. [pats him on the back]  
**GREG**: I'm starting to like this field-training thing.  
**SHARLENE**: Good...Alright. You take pictures; I'll grab that print.  
**GREG**: Right.  
**SHARLENE**: Oh, and don't forget to take notes.  
**GREG**: Okay. [nods] 

Greg takes out his camera and points it towards Sharlene. *CLICK* Sharlene turns around and stares at Greg. 

**GREG**: Uh…Oops? [smiles. Sharlene smiles back] 

_Sharlene takes a picture of the print and then she plasters it. Greg takes pictures of the body. Then, he looks at the victim's mouth._

**GREG**: Blood. [turns] I got blood here.  
**SHARLENE**: Swab it.  
**GREG**: Already did. [smiles] …Alright. I'm done here.  
**SHARLENE**: Me too. [puts plaster into a plastic bag] Let's get the coroner...He'll finish up here, we'll go get those teens prints and names…and we'll go process this evidence.  
**GREG**: Alright...


End file.
